chassie lynn gavin
by glraxaystarfire katniss
Summary: the final book of the hunger games in The Incredible Journey back home to american! which is book 4


the final book of the hunger games in The Incredible Journey back home to american

Disclaimer : i don't own the story of the hunger game in fact suzanne collins own all three book .i just own this new book of the hunger game and this is not suzanne collins story because this is my own ideas and this is for her to look at her only time and this story of katniss and preeta as there kids have to idea with move there life america oh yeah i have got in alot of viewers this year from my teen titan novel and this i put up in noverber so i will give you this up date now my story the mean reason for the up come event for katniss kids is being trains by there parent and haymitch in case there is another up rise start up a gain and one of the children find love .

the prologue 1 in reviewing katniss and preeta mellark family drama

MRS . KATNISS EVERDEEN MELLARK POV.

My Name is Katniss Everdeen Mellark Some Peoples Call Me The Mocking Jays And My Kids Just Call Me Mom And We All Live In New Panem Also Know As The Famous Hunger Game Country Because Of The Wars With Are Government And President Snow At Way To Much Power Over Us We Brought Them Down So My Children Could Have A Chance At Life But That As Been To Long Age Before Preeta And i Finally Got Married And the Kids Was Born In Two different year.

but are hope is that the new president Wouldn't Restart The Hunger Game Again Because I Katniss Everdeen Mellark Would Have Cry If both of my Children die in hunger game battle or being pick in the reaping like before but maybe Different for Them As Well Or Somethings like that coming out of double trouble with President Snow Granddaughter Which She Is he new president lasted all her name is mary ann snow and she is the nicely person we ever met for her sake because all the district of the capital will string war again the republic rebellion as well are armies striping the war at hand but then again i feel the need to explained to the children so mini thing about the war in itself and a bout their own family history like how are family was just so different like how their grandparents and their two uncles die by a bombs explosive and how are family was so very different like their father own evils mother and how she even Hated Me For The I Mind have done in the past and how she even how she even hate me because of the fact we where in love with each other back than a we have two of are Own Which Is Just Awesome And Beside That I Still Have responsible To My Mom & Family That Go For Haymitch Too Because Last The War And My Sister Die We Had Plan For My Kids Future Which Is How You Look Had It Because With A Seven-Year Old Daughter Name Primrue Jocresta Everdeen and a Five year old Son Name Cindair Haymitch Mellark

.So the thought of have my children Being A Mocking jays Was one in a million at least and who know that they could be getting their self into at this very moment and speak of which it time for dinner and for that I Have to take both Of The kids hunting at the sometime every day at 4:45 am to 8:25 pm at night so the new little hunter could learn ropes the and the skills to hunter of course and then to swimming lesson for fun along the way.

I End up shooting a deer and wild turkey and some birds and it including a red squirrel and rabbit as i fish and gather strawberry and other vegetable and i try to help my mom in the summertime with the house cleaning and i am now the one helping people at the hospital when they need me . I Also have the kids helping me I Also have the kids help me clear the skin of the dead animals and they even help me carry the skins back to the black marts also as the hob once stand we at to rebuilt a whole new store which as food and a place to travel name seam super hob marts and we have a enough food and animals to last us for year and to take home to my husband we could cook supper for are kids so they wouldn't go to bed hunger tonight .

just when we thought are day couldn't get any better my husband started to feel light headed like he was really to have one of his flash back spell which mean it was not good and it sure have killed my husband in the demolish wars we had over a year ago at kids was so scary i told them that there dad was just having a episode that cause him to believe the fake memories where real in most part is not so real. but we all knew better of it because we show him .

how to return to us by playing the same game we alway do. and we very much like to play the game with him and are children on what is real or what wasn't real as to help my husband to restore his memories and even so it don't alway work out the way we wanna him too but we somehow end up get haymitch in this most of the time at least he help me with my husband 's because his hijacked attack are just getting worse by the minute and with everything going on around here by that time my children was scary and they would hide in the corner of the room for a while even when they are very upset they where cry over their father by the time. and i was just getting really tire of the bawling and the cry so I told my daughter and my son to go over to their's grandma house for a little better at least until the whole thing blow over but in the meantime we where real wore now be cause my husband has not done this in a really long time at that so the best thing I could have done was call dr Aurelius which in the case I did than they had to get me sedated because of the fact I was so miss understood by them and for me being his wife and don't forget I had his children which was Scary to death.

Primrue Jocresta Everdeen Mellark POV

well this was real scary for me and my little brother because we didn't want to deals with the flash back that dad at the time of event that happen so far


End file.
